


Sam has Issues

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, Incest, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works out his issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam has Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> This is not even remotely what I had planned on writing. Let's blame it on pi day.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 86 "Anal Action," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sean couldn’t figure out his brother Dan sometimes. It was infuriating the way he was always goofing off. The way he was always flirting with the other ponies, it was like they didn’t have a job to do. And there he was now, sitting on the bed in their motel room, stuffing himself with a big slice of pie, like the cutie mark on his rump, and trying to unscramble the TV so that Stable Erotica Four would come in better.

“Damn it, Dan. I thought you were going to help me find some lore on that Boogeryboo we’re hunting?”

“In a minute, Sean, a pony has needs.” Dan winked at him. He jumped triumphantly when the picture on the TV finally came in strong and clear.

Sean had had enough. He slammed his laptop shut. “A pony has needs? A pony has needs?! Don’t you think I have needs?” He stomped over to his brother’s bed and knocked him off of it. They rolled on the floor, struggling for dominance, until Sean used his superior size to pin Dan beneath him. “You think you’re the only one that needs to blow off some steam?”

Dan struggled beneath Sean, trying to right himself. He tried to bolt forward once his feet were beneath him, but Sean had him pinned too well. He started to panic when he could feel his brother’s cock at his back entrance. “Seany, come on.” He laughed nervously.

Sean wasn’t listening. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch you leave with those other ponies, time after time? I’m right here!” He thrust his hips forward.

Dean abruptly closed the laptop. He looked up when Sam returned from the bathroom. “Anything you want to tell me, Sammy?”

Sam looked perplexed. “Um, no.” He sat down at the table across from Dean.

Dean opened the laptop and spun it around to where Sam could see it. “You sure?”

Sam scanned a few line. “LJ is cheaper than therapy?” He laughed nervously and tried to look innocent.

“I’m sleeping in Baby tonight.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And That's Three Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222073) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)




End file.
